Blue Jay
by FireSmiley
Summary: Sammy Nochemedia from district 10 is the last victor of the Hunger Games. On her way back to the Capitol she meets Finnick Odair. THE Finnick Odair. To sum it up: Love is what you make of it. Sorry, the chapters are a bit short. And you probably shouldn't read it if you're younger than 14.
1. Coated in Seaweed

**Hi guys :D This used to be my first ever HUNGER GAMES fanfic, but I decided to update it a little. It's still the same content, but the words changed a little and it's also gonna be a little longer. Tell me what you think :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES!**

**Blue Jay**

**Coated in Seaweed**

"Good news!" shrieks Ellie, my designated escort. Today she's wearing "just" five inch high heels, a florescent turquoise wig and clothes, that seem to be a cross between Victorian ball gown and a bad accident with spray paint. With her being so excited I can't help dreading what she's about to say. "The train will be picking us up early! We get to leave today, isn't that fantastic?" Ugh, really fantastic! I can't think of anything more entertaining than sitting on a stuffed out train heading for the Capitol, leaving behind my beloved home, District 10. That alone would have been bad enough, but not even having our own train is agony. Due to fuel shortages, some districts will be travelling together.

Come on now Sammy, I scold myself, you don't even know who you'll be travelling with. Maybe it's someone nice like… no one comes to mind. It's only been a year since I won the Hunger Games, so I've never met any of the previous victors personally. I've seen them on TV though, and believe me, it's not how you want to end up. Most of them are drug-addicted, mental or alcoholics, (or all of it at once) because they can't stand the pain of having killed people. But there are also a few who don't seem to have any problems at all, which I find even more repulsive.

The real reason we're going to the Capitol is a mystery to anyone. They said it's for a special Hunger Games After-Party, but I don't believe it. I think it's because of the growing unrest in the districts. The logic behind it seems simple, if they got our victors they got everything; our bravest warriors, our attention, our influences, our last hope.

Every district is to send at least one of their victors. I don't know whether it's because I'm the last victor and everyone knows me or because the other two guys are wizened and mad, but I'm the only one from 10 going. In fact District 10 hasn't had a victor in half a century.

After spending the following hours with my prep team (who keep fussing about my short nails and wild hair), I finally get on the train. I feel sore all over. It's not like my prep team isn't careful enough, but getting every single body hair plucked, is predestined to be painful.

I can smell it from the moment I enter the train: Bread. The smell is faint, almost completely covered by saltiness and mixed with the odor of spices I do not recognize. I can hear my stomach grumble (Ellie gives me a disapproving look) and I decide to better look for the bread, giving off such an intoxicating smell.

I have to walk through the entire length of the train before I reach the dining compartment. Everything seems to be roughly the same as usual. Except one thing, there's a basket with bread on the dining table. I narrow my eyes; even though the Capitol train is full of food compared to District 10, it's usually not exactly lying around. Unless it's dinnertime, you have to ask for it – politely. Looks like someone ordered it and then forgot about it. _This is weird. How can you forget food?_

As I have a closer look, I notice it's not the hard darkish bread we normally eat in 10. Not even the soft white Capitol bread we normally get on train rides. It's fish shaped and seems to be coated in what appears to be seaweed. When I break it apart I notice it has huge holes in it. _This is getting weirder by the minute_. I sniff it tentatively, not trusting the seaweed. Underneath the salt and seaweed I can smell something else – rosemary. My stomach gives another loud grumble and – hunger overcoming caution – I decide to take a bite.

"Are you so starved in 10 that even the victors don't get enough food?"

I whip around. I was so focused on the bread, I didn't hear him come into the dining compartment, but there he is: Finnick Odair, _the_ Finnick Odair; Victor from District 4 and sex idol of the Capitol. He spends his time at the Capitol being dogged by those desperately in love with him. No one retains his favor for long. He can go through six or seven during his annual hunger games visit. Old or young, man or woman, lovely or plain, rich or very rich, he'll keep them company and take their exorbitant gifts, but he never stays, and once he's gone, he never comes back. He is one of those victors who don't seem to be bothered at all by their gruesome actions during the games. _Disgusting_.

Even If I had never seen the Hunger Games I still would have known him. I heard girls raving about him at school, putting pictures of him in their lockers. Just for the record; I never did.

Still, none of what anyone's saying even comes close to his beauty. Lean, hard muscle, bronze skin, hair that's shimmering somewhere between gold and copper and those eyes; the color of the sea, indefinable between blue and green, glittering wickedly at me. He is one of the most stunning, sensuous and attractive people in all of Panem. He knows he is sexy and uses it.

For a moment I'm so perplexed I forget chewing the seaweed bread. But even when my confusion ebbs away, I can't come up with an answer to this. It's weird because usually I'm not the one short for a funny response. Finnick smirks triumphantly. He moves slowly up to me until his face is barely an inch away from mine. "People in 10 must be starving to death if even _you_ have to steal food" That brings me back to reality. "Didn't steal it" I snap. "I just ate it! That's different!" With that I turn on my heel and trench back to my compartment.

_Great. _I feel embarrassed and not just about freezing at the sight of him and being unable to come up with a witty answer. It's about what he said_. People must be starving to death if even you have to steal food._ Well, he's from 4, the fishing district, as we call it, where they can probably just dive into the ocean and get some crabs or whatever; but in 10 it's different. Since we breed livestock you might think we can just take some of the food ourselves, but no. Every single animal is catalogued and you'd probably get publicly executed for stealing so much as a goat. Of course if you have the right job you might be able to sneak away a bit of milk, eggs or – if you're lucky – even a baby chicken. But most people are starving anyway and it becomes a growing problem. As a victor I get supplies and money from the Capitol, but seeing all the hungry faces around me I just can't take it all myself, even if I wanted; instead I spread out all my food over as many people as possible, which is also why I end up hungry most days. I don't know why I feel so terribly insulted though. It's true what Finnick said; before I survived the Games, I stole pig forage almost every day to keep myself and my brother alive.


	2. Oozing Promiscuity

**Hi guys! I updated the second chapter, hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES! But I guess you already know that anyway ;)**

**Blue Jay**

**Oozing promiscuity**

As dinner time approaches I decide to eat in the sun room. I'm still embarrassed and angry with myself and I figure, since it's pouring outside, I won't have any company there, which is exactly what I want. Even so it's rather depressing, eating alone with the rain hammering on the smooth glass roof and the dark clouds swirling by on all sides. I prefer dry weather – and not just since I nearly drowned in the arena.

I'm so focused on my food and lost in dark thoughts that I don't notice Finnick until he puts down his tray on the spot opposite me, making me jump out of my skin. _Great_. _I really should work on my attention span. How even did I get through the games with being so unattentive?_

"Mind if I sit with you" he says in a seductive purr, giving me a look that probably lets Capitol people faint in dozens. My face stays expressionless. "I'm tired of my prep team fussing over how they can't find anything to change about me" he complains.

I snort into my chocolate pudding. "Right" I grunt. "I'm glad there's someone on this train, fit for Capitol standards" Strangely this seems to upset Finnick a little, because he cocks back his head a little, giving me a half quizzical, half annoyed look. Unfortunately he regains his usual provocative attitude almost immediately and says: "Mind your tongue, cowgirl" He leans forward "Or I'll mind it for you" Yet again he leaves me speechless. How can one guy be disgusting, seductive, annoying, and assertive all at once? _It's just not natural_.

After a minute of confused staring I regain control over my thoughts and body I decide to put an end to this conversation. I get up to and stack the empty dishes on the rack by the wall on the far side of the sun-room. _Not sorry at all for an excuse to leave Finnick_. But apparently he isn't someone who gives up that easily. I see him get up and – trying to look cool and unbothered – I take a moment to lean against the wall and look out of the window. A big mistake. Because next thing I know, he's leaning against the wall beside me, blocking my only way of escape.

I feel my body tense the way it does when I'm cornered by a bull or bronco. _Not a good sign_. Apparently Finnick senses my unease, because he positions himself right in front of me, pinning me against the mahogany wall paneling. When I try to duck under his outstretched arm, he snakes it around my waist as if we were dancing, pressing our bodies together. Yet again our faces are only inches apart. I'm overwhelmed by the odor of aftershave, which sadly doesn't smell ridiculous, but manly. His one arm holding me around the waist is so strong he can use his free hand to play with the end of my thick black braid, stroking my cheek with the tip.

"So, how d' you like it?" He purrs, pressing our bodies even closer together and fluttering his eyebrows at me. I lift mine in return giving him a what-the-heck-are-you-up-to look, which I usually reserve for my stubborn pony, Jay. "The bread, of course. The bread from 4" he responds my unphrased question.

Now that makes more sense. I try to answer curtly, as not to encourage his harassing, but when it comes to food I can never lie. "Oh, I liked it. Real salty… And the seaweed stuff is nice" I'm not even lying; the bread really was very tasty. But then I find food in general tasty.

"I'm glad you liked it" He says, leaning forward slightly until our lips are nearly touching. I arch my back trying desperately to increase the distance between us, but there's no getting away. I can feel his warm breath in my skin, see the shadow of a beard on his face, even smell the vanilla pudding he just had for desert. _God, don't they teach the kids in 4 not to invade other people's private space?_ He's looking me straight in the eyes. No, he's looking beyond that, right inside me – which I find extremely disconcerting. I try to stare back just as intensely, but get the feeling I'm failing pretty badly. "But as you'll find out" He continues, the mere tone of his voice oozing promiscuity "there are other things from 4 just as… delicious"

Automatically I recoil. "What the heck d' you mean by that?" I snap a little too loud and hysterical. Finnick just smiles calmly. "Come on, I'll show you" he says wiggling his eyebrows again. He takes me by the hand and tries to pull me along, but I dig my heels into the carpet floor. There is no way I'm going to let that Don Juan lull me into safety; or is there… He stops, giving me time to decide. I study him for a moment with narrowed eyes; sizing him up, weighing the damage he can do against the curiosity building up rapidly inside me. Finally the curiosity wins over and I let myself be pulled along; after all food might be involved – he did say _delicious_…

But Finnick Odair, the sex idol of the Capitol, with his rich admirers and wild rumors, pulling me along the aisles of the train feels wrong. Suddenly I'm very aware of how tall he is, of how much muscle he has compared to me, of what he could do to me. I gulp. _Guess I should have thought about that before_.

When we arrive in the aisle with the victor suites, I start squirming, trying to free myself from Finnicks grasp, but he has a firm grip on my arm. He opens a door to our left with a golden 4 stamped on it. Finnick seems to sense my unease again and takes my other hand. _This is awkward_, I think, but then with Finnick Odair every physical contact seems awkward. He's just too perfect, I guess. "I promise I won't hurt you" He can't help grinning, which is why I can't help blushing. And it doesn't help convincing me either. But something in those sparkling sea colored eyes gets the better of me and I let myself be steered into the room.

It's a very weird room, tiny compared to the others on the train, hardly bigger than a small walk-in closet. It's also stuffed to the top with all kinds of household supplies. Pretty much everything from vacuum cleaners to toilet brushes.

The door closes behind me and I hear the lock click. I whirl around panic paralyzing my mind and seeing the wide smile on Finnick's face doesn't exactly calm me down either. "Sorry" He says "no one's supposed to know about this" My nostrils flare; they always do when I'm agitated. I realize I'm stuck in a genitor's closet with a trident-wielding lady-killer. A playboy who can break hearts with a sultry purse of his lips, but is just as deadly with a net and a spear. _This is bad. Very bad_.

He slips the key into his pocket and walks over to a small door I didn't notice before. When he opens it I realize it's a back entrance to the closet in his compartment. I can see clothes hanging from the top. _Oh no, now he's gonna get his trident and spear me,_ it flashes through my head. But all he does is take off his shirt and throw it in. _Wow, those are some abs!_ For a split second I forget all my concerns about Finnick killing me, and just appreciate his body. Then he takes off his pants too and I panicking again. But before I can even think of possible ways to defend myself, he starts speaking "So, what I wanted to talk to you about" He pulls out a pair of pajama pants but hesitates.


	3. Nearly There

**Please guys, REVIEW! I cant read your minds and know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES!**

**Blue Jay**

**Nearly there**

Suddenly there's a loud crashing noise and the lights falter, then go out completely. For a moment we stand in complete darkness, but then the clouds rip apart and a ray of silver moon light falls through the window, illuminating Finnick's gorgeous body. And that's when it happens. One moment I'm trapped and panicked in a broom closet, afraid that Finnick's gonna kill me or something, and the next I'm filled up with a completely new feeling. Is it love, affection, desire or simply a deadly craze? All I know is that I want to feel his skin under my fingers, his strong muscles rippling underneath it and touch the shadow of his beard under his chin. And so I sit there, gaping at him in the dark.

I guess I also make some kind of weird noise, because he flings the PJs over his shoulder and hurries over to me. "Sammy, are you all right?" He actually sounds worried. My voice on the other hand is completely raspy and weak when I answer. "Er, yah, just put on some pants" This makes him grin. "Why?" he strikes a ridiculously provocative pose. "Do you find this distracting?" _Geez_.

"Oh, shut up!" I shove him back, but he grips my wrist and tumble over with him. I give an excited shriek as we fall onto a disused mattress on the floor. When I catch my breath, I'm lying on top of him. I can feel the smooth skin of his chest under my fingers, the slow rise and fall of his ribcage, lifting me up and down. And there it is; the magical moment between two people, when they look into each other's eyes, trying to drown in them.

The word stops around us. I lean in slowly, my gaze never leaving Finnick's sea green eyes. Our lips touch and we kiss. He tastes salty and a bit like rosemary, reminding me of the bread. It's the kind of kiss that makes you want more. At first it is just an innocent little kiss, but it turns passionate when he wraps his strong arms around me and one of his hands finds its way under my shirt.

I pull away. Partly because I need to breathe and partly because the soft movement of Finnick's hand up my spine sends a fresh wave of panic through me. I'm on top of him and I still got my all-purpose knife hidden inside my braid, so technically I should have an advantage if anything happens. I take my time to study him closely before I decide whether to slice him open or keep kissing him. He's lying completely still now. His hand's still resting on my back, but it stopped stoking me. There's a weird expression on Finnick's face. It seems to be part joy, part sorrow and something else… longing. I decide not to slice him open after all.

Instead I lean in again and kiss him. Not timid and sweet as before but passionate and longing. He kisses me back just the same way and I can feel his groin stirring. _Oh oh_. That's when things start to get out of hand. He starts turning slowly, pushing me off him. Next thing I know: I'm not on top anymore. _Oh oh, again_. I should have stomped his foot and ran when i had the chance, _before_ I was trapped in a broom closet with a muscular womanizer lying on top of me.

He feels so heavy now that he's on top. It makes me feel exposed and helpless, not being in charge of things. He leans down again to kiss me, flattening me against ground and locking onto my lips. His lips are so soft, but his kiss isn't. It's assertive. Without words he's telling me there's no getting away. His tongue flits against the edges of my lips and I try desperately for it not to go further than that, but it does. This golden-skinned Adonis rolls his tongue over mine. He pins my limbs as he sucks on my lips, my tongue and I stop fighting him. He's clearly showing off and I'm sure most girls, guys even, would be out of their minds for a kiss like this.

Just then someone rattles at the door, tying to get in. Even though we know it's locked we both freeze. There muffled voices outside, then someone calls: "Why's the door locked? Anyone in there?" _Crap_, we'll have to get out of here pretty darn fast! "Quick!" whispers Finnick, pushing himself up. Just in time we slip through the door to his closet. I can hear the lock to the broom cupboard clicking and fling the door shut.

We're both breathing heavily; partly because of our recent excitement and partly because of our previous activity. I lean against the wall of the room that looks exactly like mine except the bed sheets are blue instead of brown. On the one hand I'm relieved I got away with nothing but kissing, but on the other hand I feel sad and I realize: I like Finnick.

Finnick's first to regain control over himself. He stands in front of me placing his hands on my hips and pulling me towards him. "So" he says. "Where were we?" Lucky for me we get interrupted again before anything else can happen. Ellie's hollering for me to come and see something. I smile genuinely "Not tonight, Finnick" I say. And with one last kiss on his cheek I leave the room.

As soon as I enter the living room Ellie swoops down on me to tell me off. "What the hell you think you're doing!?" she shrieks. "Running off with him like that? Don't you care at all about what people think?" Ellie is beside herself at my sneaking away with Finnick. But her mad screaming has more of an annoying effect on me than anything else. "This could have consequences for all of us!" She shrieks, but I'm pretty sure she only cares about the consequences for herself.

After nearly twenty minutes of shouting Ellie has blown herself out and sends me to bed. ("And don't you dare to sneak away again!"). So I go to my compartment quietly. Even though I didn't do anything today, I pretty much worn out. But I guess kissing Finnick can account for that. So the moment I lay down on my pillows, I fall asleep.

I've been told many victors get horrible nightmares about the games after they come home. Not me though. Well, I also get nightmares, but they never involve killing. They are more about other disturbing events in my life. And they're worse if I had an exciting day. Today was especially exciting so tonight my I dream about the reaping.


	4. My Reaping

**You don't have to read this chapter to understand the story. It's just a little background for Sammy. AND PLEASE REVIEW. Or else I'm not gonna post the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES.**

**Blue Jay**

**My reaping**

I wake up at cock's crow. Sun is shining softly onto my face. My body feels slightly itchy from the hay, I'm sleeping in, but that's normal. Everything could be perfect… If today wasn't reaping day. Next to me my little brother Jack stirs in his sleep. I can hear his stomach grumbling. We haven't had anything but pig forage for more than a week. I'll have to get some real food in soon.

Hardly anyone in District 10 has enough to eat, but the real reason my brother and I are hungry is a different one. Our mother died at Jacks birth and my father was killed by a bull four years ago. And even though we're going through good times now, we still get paid less than the other cowboys; Jack, because he's only 14 and still a kid, and me because I'm a girl.

A chirping noise at the window draws my attention away from my brother. A bird is sitting on the ledge of the small window, bathing in the morning sunlight. It's very pretty bird, blue except for its tummy, where the feathers are bright shade of orange. We call that kind of bird a scrub bird, because it's taller and leaner than the normal bluebird.

For a minute I stop to look at the bird, before tearing my eyes away from it and get up and climb down the ladder to the barn. In the other districts they get reaping day off, but in 10 it's different. You can stop mining or building for a day. But you can't just stop feeding the animals.

There're fifteen horses and ponies in Downwright's barn. Mostly cow ponies and quick little horses, used for cutting, but also one or two that were caught in the wild and broken in for farm work. I own the scruffy gray pony everyone calls Jay. His actual name is Blue Scrub Jay, but no one bothers to spell it out, not even me. As I start feeding the horses, I can hear Jack waking up and by the time I get down to Mary Lou, the old mule, my brother's downstairs with me.

We sit down to eat some old bread and moldy carrots, Jack stole from the pig farm yesterday. It's not like there's not enough food in 10. People just don't get it. Every piece of meat, every egg, everything goes to the Capitol. That's why we have to steal – pig food.

After eating our meager breakfast, we start grooming our ponies. Jack's always so proud of having his own chestnut stallion. He named him Truly Burning (people call him Burns). Soon we ride off to our herds: Jack to the sheep, me to the cattle.

The rest of the morning passes rather uneventful, but even so I'm a little bit late for the reaping ceremony. I hastily hang Jay's reins over a pole and run to stand in line with the other girls. I'm not particularly focused on the ceremony, in fact I'm thinking of wild dog and rattle snake for dinner (a fellow cowboy named Jim shot some today and invited us over). I don't fancy my chances of getting picked as tribute, my name's only in 15 times. So when Ellie Spray calls out "Esmeralda Nochemedia" I don't realize she means me and keep thinking about dinner. Someone nudges me and whispers: "Sam, that's you!" It takes a second for the horrible truth to think in. I am tribute of District 10. _Crap_.

I walk forward feeling numb. Everything seems unreal. I go and stand on the platform next to Ellie. As she dibs into the boys' names I catch Jack's eye and, slightly shaking my head, I send him a mental message. _Don't do it, don't volunteer, you're gonna get us both killed!_ Just then Ellie calls out the name of the boy tribute: Hank Mootch, a butcher's son. I don't give a damn about him. All I care about is finding a way to get out of this _alive_.

We're escorted to the justice building by a group of peacekeepers. For a moment I'm alone, clinging to the green velvet couch for support. Then my brother and Jim storm in. The time we have together is far too short. Peacekeepers come in and take my loved ones away. "Take care of Jay!" I call out. The door slams shut behind them and I wake with a start.


	5. The Warning

**I know this chapter is painfully short. I promise the next one's gonna be longer.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES.**

**Blue Jay**

**The Warning**

It's nearly morning anyway so I decide to just get up. It's still dark outside and I've got no idea where we are, but I guess we'll arrive at the Capitol before lunch. So I sit down in the sun room, waiting for breakfast, staring out of the window. Once again I'm so lost in dark thoughts I don't notice Finnick until he slides onto the bench next to me and snakes his arm around me. I jump at his touch, but there's no way of escape. "I heard you get up" He whispers in my ear. His face is real close to mine and suddenly I realize how addicting his kisses are. Driven by a sudden crazy impulse I slam my lips onto his. He kisses me back almost longingly, but then breaks away far too soon.

"I need to talk to you" I feel annoyed. What kind of talk can be more important than kissing? Suddenly I'm hit by a queasy feeling and it proves itself right when he says "Do you know why the Capitol the put on this event?"

Frowning slightly, I answer "To stop a rebellion, I guess" I'm getting kind of nervous, because I don't think the capitol train is the right place to discuss this. But Finnick shakes his head "Not entirely" he says "they're gonna sell you" I have no idea what he means. "What…" As I start asking him, an Avox enters the room and Finnick shuts me up by kissing me passionately. This kiss alone would have been enough to make me forget anything he just said, but the smell of hot chocolate and fresh bread knocks out all thoughts. We pull apart just before Ellie enters the room. She narrows her eyes at us, looking suspicious, but doesn't say anything.

The next few hours I don't have any chance to talk to Finnick, since we are both getting made up by our prep-teams. For our arrival in the Capitol I'll wear a tight blue dress with glitter all over it. I think it's far to revealing to be appropriate, but it's been a long time since it was of any importance what I thought of my outfit.

I meet up with Finnick at the train door as we pull into the Capitol. I feel him checking me out. "You look great, you know" For some reason he looks pained as he says it. "Well, you ain't lookin' bad either!" I say putting on my rough southern slang. He winces. "Try not to look so spectacular" I guess he just can't stand not being the most attractive person alive. But apparently, that's exactly who I am.

The train stops with a jolt and the momentum sends me tumbling right into Finnick. _Gosh, I hate high heels._ He catches me and for a second I feel that mad desire I again. But the doors open and we jump apart. There's a huge crowd greeting us, waving and screaming our names. I feel strangly confident and give them some posing.


	6. Th Hell and Back

**Please review! If you dont I'm not gonna uplaod the next chapter. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES!**

**Blue Jay**

To hell and back

From the moment I left the train until the moment when I collapsed on my bed in the training center everything is a blur. People screaming for me to come closer, people holding out their hands to greet me people staring at me. Far too many people. Back home I manly have to deal with animals, which is fine with me. At least they don't want to hug and kiss you constantly. Actually the only person that stands out is Finnick; posing, being provocative, admired by everyone; every now and then giving me a reassuring wink.

I'm supposed to get ready for dinner, but I'm just too tired. I have no memory of getting dressed and made up. All I know is, that suddenly I'm wearing a very short, strapless, red dress and waiting outside president Snow's huge dining hall (I saw it on the victory tour). The gianormous doors open and I walk in. There's a spotlight pointed on me and everyone starts clapping. I through back my black mane; posing again. _Gosh, I have to get rid of this arena-attitude I used to get sponsors_.

The spotlight guides me to my seat at the table. I sit down and the light softens. For the first time I notice the people around. A bunch of them are victors from all districts, but none of them older than in their twenties, weird. But there're also quite a lot of Capitol people I've never seen before, none of them younger than 40. I frown; this seems to be an awkward combination. For some reason president Snow himself is there and I get the feeling his eyes are constantly trained on me. Then I spot Finnick at the far end of the table and my mood brightens instantly. For some reason he's looking pained though.

Then dinner starts and – as always – food drives every suspicion out of my mind; too bad I starved so much when I was a kid. The entrée alone is fabulous; baked pears with smoked cheese. The main course is too good to be true. It's delicate veal with balsamic syrup. And the dessert makes me want to lick the plate clean, but I stop myself as not to infuriate the Capitol people.

Even though my senses are obscured by the fabulous tastes of capitol food, I keep noticing that every now and then someone writes a note and passes it through to the president. After dinner everyone gets up and moves over to the dance floor at the other end of the room. I try to move over to Finnick, but an elderly lady in a pink satin dress beats me to it. I look around, somewhat unsure of what to do, but I'm not alone for long.

A grey haired man, who's probably in his mid sixties, takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. The music's a slow waltz. I hate slow dancing, even if my partner's someone I like. This guy on the other hand keeps shooting covered glances at my breasts. It's disgusting. But I try to keep friendly and do some small talk. I don't know why, but I keep having this kind of company all evening.

All evening until I finally get down to Finnick. It's the last dance of the night and it's very short. The only exchange we have is him saying "Please stop posing, it'll make everything worse!" In answer I frown uncomprehendingly. I just don't get it. Posing will make what worse; His pain of not being the most provocative? I think the evening's been pretty enjoyable so far; food, Finnick and food seems perfect to me.

I estimate it's about midnight when the gong sounds. Everyone looks up and then – chit-chatting and saying good-byes – starts to leave. I do just as everybody else and head for the door. I'm nearly there when someone holds me back. I'm surprised to see, that it's President Snow himself. "Would you mind staying for a while?" He says "I've got something to tell you" Intrigued by what he wants to talk about, I stay behind. Just before the door closes I see Finnick turn around, his eyes widen in shock when he notices me with Snow. _No idea what he's up to now._

I turn to look at Snow. He's a short man, hardly any taller than 5'7", but he seems strong all the same. His grey hair is longer than a man of his age should wear it and he's got puffy lips. _You_ _ain't no handsome guy mister president._ Worst of all, I can't help noticing the stench of blood and roses that seems come right from his breath.

"So" he says. "I've got good news to tell you!" I wonder what the good news is. Maybe they found a cure against cancer, but I don't know why he would tell me of all people. Half a second later it turns out they haven't found a cure after all. "You've been sold and for quite a lot of money I dare say."

"Pardon" What is it with that selling everyone keeps talking about?

Snow raises an eyebrow. "Martin Matusheck paid 20,000$ for you to spend a night with him" he says. "Spend a night" I repeat blandly "and do what exactly?"

Now the President looks fairly irritated, as if he's never met someone so dumb. "Well, please him of course"

And then it hits me. He sold my body, mad me a prostitute. _F**k! This ain't real_. But it is. "What if don't? What if I refuse to _please_ him?"

Snow shrugs. "Then you'll lose everyone. Your brother, your fellow cowboy, your pony and… Finnick" I stare at him. This is too bad to be true. "You're excused" He says, with a smile. I'm too shocked even to resist the peacekeepers guiding me out of the room.

I guess they gave me some kind of drug to knock me out, because when I wake up, it's late afternoon. The last thing I remember is starting to scream and thrash around as soon as the doors of President Snow's mansion closed behind me.

I'm all made up and the dress I'm wearing is more than revealing. _I look like an expensive slut._ But probably that's what I am. I also realize I'm not lying in my bed at the training center, but in a hotel-like room full of expensive mahogany furniture. I get up to see if I can find some food. It's all about food.

I'm on the point of opening the "mini"-bar, which is actually two feet tall, but whip around when someone enters the room. The man standing in the doorway is about a head taller than I am. I also estimate he's round forty, but you can't be sure with Capitol people. He has dark brown hair and looks surprisingly normal. Well, except for the fluorescent purple nightgown he's wearing. Silk probably.

"Ah, you're awake. That's good" My nostrils flare, my eyes shoot sparks, usually that wards people off, but this man doesn't seem to care. He walks up close to me, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand. "Got a little attitude cowgirl? Good, I like that"

I'm so disgusted I want to start gagging, but freeze when his hand slides down my back. He pulls me close. His hand's resting on my butt now. His lips get closer and I crack.

I slap the guy in the face; my Capitol-color claws scratching his skin. He stumbles back a few feet. I'm positively flaring now; no sensible person would try to get near me now. But obviously this guy isn't sensible. He's an idiot.

"Ooh, my cowgirl wants to play hard now" He coos, straitening himself up again. "Well, you can have that!" He jumps forward, grabbing by the shoulders and throws me onto the silky bedspread. I'm strong for a small girl, but I'm still short and a girl. And I can tell I'm no match for him, fighting-wise.

Before I can even move, he's on top of me. He runs his tongue form the low top of my dress up to my throat. "Got you, cowgirl"

"Well, that's what you think" I pull out my last weapon, the only thing in the world that's going to work: I kick my knee between his legs. He freezes, groaning in pain and rolls of me. I take the time to crouch over him and mutter "Got ya, kickass" Then I flee the suite.

I'm not even out of the hotel when the peacekeepers catch up on me. I'm escorted back to my quarters in the training center and the President sitting in my armchair. He starts speaking without hesitation. "So you busted your first date in the Capitol, how premature. But it doesn't matter, most victors do… But if you refuse one more lover, someone you love will suffer" He pauses for a moment. "Maybe your beloved pony's gonna be first" he reaches inside his coat and pulls something out. First I don't recognize it, but then I realize it's a strand of Jay's tail. I know it's his because of the bluish tinge it's got. "Don't disappoint me again, Miss Medianoche!"

I hate getting drugged, but they keep doing it anyway. The next time I wake up I'm wearing another horrible dress (pink this time, with sparkles) and that same man I should have _pleased_ last time is lying on the bedspread next to me. "Gonna be a little nicer this time cowgirl?" he asks.

I hate thinking about the next hour or so. Let's just say, I didn't refuse, but didn't do anything I wasn't specifically asked to either. No point in risking my loved ones' lives. I'll never forget that man. For me, he's the personification of DISGUSTING. Every time I think about that first, horrible night, I start gagging.

When I wake up the morning after, my head feels like it's likely to explode any second. I got a horrible hangover from the stuff Double M made me swallow. I tumble groggily to the bathroom and take a long shower. When I get back out, Snow's sitting on my bed. I get the feeling he likes it here, since he shows up so often. "Good job, Miss Medianoche" he says. "Mr. Matusheck was so pleased of you he requested booking you again" The imagination of spending another minute with that sick person makes me throw up all over the black parquet.

The president chuckles darkly. "Here girl, drink this. It'll make your head feel better." He offers me a glass of some milky, grey liquid. "Mr. Matusheck has the habit of making his lovers drink some disputable beverages" At this I nearly throw up again, but there's nothing left in my stomach. I hate Snow and what he does to me, but I take the glass anyway. Better than throwing up all day.

The anti-hangover beverage tastes funny, a bit like gruel, mixed with coffee. It eases the pain in my head immediately and my insides stop squirming at once. Harder to forget is the loathsome feeling I got from yesterday night, like my body does no longer belong to me. I hate it.

Snow gets up to leave the room; But turns around once more before he finally leaves. "I give you the rest of the week off, since you did so well yesterday" I scowl. How generous, it's Saturday. "I thought you might enjoy some time with your new _friend. _He can teach you stuff, too" He stresses the word friend. By the time I figure out, he means Finnick, Snow has left the room.


	7. Gotta keep 'em guessin'

**It really bugs me that no one reviews :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES!**

**Blue Jay**

Gotta keep 'em guessin'

The coffee-gruel (that's how I decided to call it) really works wonders. I feel fresh and strong and I've always been good at pushing away any unpleasant thoughts and feelings. I'm actually pretty relaxed, even happy when I go to eat breakfast. I'm looking forward to spending the day with Finnick.

When I finished breakfast it occurs to me that I have no idea of where to find him. Knowing Finnick, he could be anywhere. I'm on the verge of asking Ellie where to go, when the elevator doors open and Finnick steps out.

I want to run toward him and throw my arms around him. But I restrain myself, because I can feel Ellie's suspicious gaze on my back. So instead of showing my overflowing joy, I walk calmly up to him and give him a peck on the cheek. "Hello, Finnick. Good to see you!" I try to keep my face straight, as not to bust my good-girl act. I turn around to look pointedly at Ellie. _Just leave us alone._ I try to say. She purses her lips but leaves.

"Hello Esmeralda, it's good to see you, too" He softly kisses my forehead. I flirt-punch him in the chest. "Hi Finnick" Then I grab the collar of his shirt and pull him down for a French kiss. He wraps his arms around me and we kiss for a long time. "Hi Sammy" He says when he finally comes up for air. Personally I feel like I was suffocating three minutes ago.

He pushes a stray curl behind my ear. "Wanna see something… delightful?" He has put on his seductive Capitol purr. I narrow my eyes. "What're you up to now?"

"C'mon, I'm gonna show you" He takes my hand and pulls me towards the elevator. Pushes me against the metalized back of the tiny room and starts kissing me. I don't know which dial he presses, but the door closes and we start moving upward. He doesn't stop kissing until the doors open again. He pulls me out of the elevator.

The view that greets me is spectacular. We're on the roof of the training center. Underneath us spreads the sparkling colorful houses of the Capitol. Even better, there's a pool and all kinds of tropical plants in pots. "WOW" is all I manage.

Finnick starts laughing. "Nice, ain't it?" he say, mimicking my southern accent. "Real nice!" I agree. "There's just one problem" He says "you aren't dressed right!" He slips a hand under my shirt, but I slap it hard. "I'm not gonna make it that easy for you!" It's true, there's no reason to go any further than kissing… yet. "Come on; show me where I can change"

Somewhat reluctantly, Finnick shows me the changing cubical. Well, actually it's just a wooden half-moon wall, open to one side. I don't mind though, being in the games you lose all kinds of shame. There are some clothes laid out for me. If you can call them clothes, being hardly more than a bra and matching slip, made from some shiny artificial material.

I turn my back to the open side of the cubical, because I know Finnick's still standing there. I take off my clothes and try to look comfortable and cool, but really I'm all nerves. I can feel Finnick looking at my bare back. _Why did I tie back my hair today?_ I force myself to move slow, not hasty, when I put on the slip. Then I slip the neck holder over my head and try to fasten the clip behind my back. I fail.

"Want some help there?" Finnick doesn't wait for my answer; he just takes the clasp from my hands and hooks it in. It occurs to me that he must have had some practice, because those clasps aren't easy to work out. Finnick's fingers slide down my back, my sides, and my hips; and then up again, grazing the sides of my breasts. A shiver runs down my back and I can literally feel Finnick smiling. I turn and notice he's wearing swimming trunks. _When the heck did he change?_

But there's no time to worry about Finnick's clothing situation, because next thing I know, he scoops me and carries me over to the pool. First I enjoy his strong arms supporting me but the feeling vanishes immediately, when he throws me into the water.

I'm not much of a swimmer and if there's one thing I hate, it's being under water. No air to breathe, water stinging my eyes, my lungs screaming for oxygen. Did I mention no air? I start panicking immediately, madly thrashing around trying to get my head above the water. I break the surface, gasping for air. I look around madly; where's Finnick? I feel like killing him for throwing me into the pool. But I don't see him anywhere. "Finnick" I cry out, half angry, half panicked.

A split second later it turns out I don't have to worry after all. Finnick comes up next to me, wrapping his arms around me. "No worries, I'm here, cowgirl" The smart thing would have been to pull away. To break all contact and then maybe slap him for good measure, but I realize he's holding me above the surface far more efficiently than I ever could.

So instead of killing him, I decide to kiss him. But apparently he finds this so distracting, he forgets swimming and we sink below the water. Lucky for me we come up again before I have to start panicking again.

We play around for a while, dunking each other and playing catch (no need to say that Finnick catches me far more often than I catch him). Every now and then we take a break to kiss.

By the time we get out of the water it's round noon. The sun is burning down on us, drying us off without difficulty. My head's lying in Finnick's lap, while he feeds me all kinds of fruit. We don't talk much, our lips are… occupied.

Finnick's fingers graze up and down my stomach, sending shivers through me. His fingers arouse and ignite nerve endings I hadn't even realized I had. I know it is gonna happen sooner or later anyway. There's just too much attraction between us. But I'm still fighting it, struggling for control. _Gotta keep 'em guessing._ I tell myself.


	8. Who cares anyway?

**This is the last "real" chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES!**

**Blue Jay**

Who cares anyway?

As evening approaches it gets dark and cold. I start shivering like aspen leaves. "Finnick, I'm freezing" He smiles softly. "I can fix that" Finnick wraps his arms so tightly around me that I don't feel any cold. He feels warmer and more solid than I expected. I look into his impossibly green eyes and know there's no point in fighting for control any longer. _Who cares anyway?_

Shivers chase each other up and down my spine as I throw cautions to wind. I shift, positioning myself astraddle on one of Finnick's thighs. For a moment I look into Finnick's eyes, but then my nostrils flare in a sharp gasp when my knee pressed tightly against the telltale hardness in his swimming trunks. I drop my gaze examining the shape with at least as much curiosity as vague desire.

"Your first time?" It wasn't exactly a question though Finnick inflected it like it was. I flush, shoving him down on his back, my fingers seeking his waistband. "Oh, shut up" I growl before I bruise my lips on his.

When I come up for air Finnick's gaze seems blank, pupils blown and impossibly dark, seeming to devour the iris. Then he blinks, and though his eyes kept their drowning look, he's gathered some awareness. Quite abruptly, I find myself on my back, Finnick quite handily dispensing with my shorts and underwear.

Do you know that feeling of having reached a point of no return? Because I never felt it more clearly than that moment. I've never ever been this close to a man (I choose not to count that monster last night) and it makes me feel unsure. For some reason Finnick seems to sense that. Sometimes I get the feeling he can read minds. _Quit disconcerting._

Maybe it's because I'm thirsting for some gentleness, or because Finnick's just _the_ most attractive guy, or because I really want to forget the horrible last night, I don't know. But Finnick's every movement makes me more agitated. His smooth skin, the soft stroking motions over every inch of my skin, his passionate kisses it all… turns me on. His lips wander from my mouth, to my throat, to my collarbones and further down.

A faint sheen of perspiration appears on my brow and my breathing hitches. My whole body seems to grow rigid with tension. I close my eyes, arching my back as my heart beat stutters. Pressure builds low in my abdomen, pleasure cresting from each swirl of Finnick's fingers, but just as every muscle in my body clenches simultaneously, he pulls his himself off me.

I choke, eyes flying open, and the sound lodged in my throat morphs from keening into a snarl. Finnick's fast though. Before I can consider stabbing him, he's shed his underwear and wedged himself between my thighs. He pauses a moment, to give me a last chance to object. But I don't. Why would I? He wouldn't have as many lovers if had any diseases. And for getting pregnant, well, let's just say my period's only due in three weeks. I tilt my chin defiantly. No point in denying it, I want him as much as he wants me, perhaps even more.

And then we do it. No description can come even close to how it feels, so I won't describe it any closer.

But (and this was kind of weird!) as soon as we're finished, Finnick asks "You weren't a virgin?" Usually I would consider this question as inexplicably rude, but I guess he's got the right to know. "No" I say, well, technically I was, at least I never had sex before. "Who'd you lose it to?" If the story about losing my virginity was any more romantic, I'd slap Finnick.

"To a pony named Piece of Art" I say flatly, enjoying the bewildered expression on Finnick's face. "What?" he sounds as if I had just told him I'm really a mountain lion, not a girl. "Don't worry. It breaks if you ride a lot" This seems to calm him down; at least he can be sure I never had sex with a horse now.

But from that day on it is very hard not to show how much I'm really in love with Finnick.


	9. A Piece of Art

**This is the very last "chapter". Well, actually it's more of a background story for Sammy. You don't need to read it. Espescially if you don't like horses.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HUNGER GAMES!**

**Blue Jay**

A Piece of Art

I guess it's because Finnick's comment about my virginity triggered some kind of connection in my brain, that I start dreaming about Artie as soon as I fall asleep.

Artie was the pony I owned before Jay. My father gave him to me a week before he was killed by a bull. At first I had no control whatsoever over the beautiful chestnut paint. My dad had wanted to break him for me, but he never had the time. I was determined though, not to give up on him. And so it came to be that Artie and I actually got a job herding sheep.

I loved Artie, because he was the only thing my dad had left me. And he helped me keeping myself and my brother alive.

Dreaming about Artie wouldn't be half as painful, if it was just the four years between my father's death and the summer when I became twelve. Because that summer Artie broke his leg and had to be shot. His death alone would have been bad enough. But no pony means no job. And no job means no money. And no money means no food. And no water.

I had to take tesserae to keep us alive. My brother was only nine and worked as a goatherd. Work was scarce that summer and even more so was water. At some point I decided I rather sell Burns, the foal Jim had saved from the butcher's last year and given to Jack, than die of thirst. So I took the lanky yearling to the horse market. I knew my brother would hate me for it, but I had to. On the way to my stall at the market I passed a sign saying "Cowboy wanted" 'If I had a horse I could take that job' I had thought.

As I passed the blacksmith, something incredible happened. I still think it was some kind of miracle. John Smith, the blacksmith had just begun working on a scruffy blue roan, when a small blue and orange bird fluttered down onto the horses head. The young stallion was taken by surprise and gave a wild buck. Even though the bird had left the horse wouldn't calm down. Obviously no one wanted to come anywhere near the striking hoofs and bared teeth. But I was desperate and good at haggling. So I made a deal with Danny Defoe, the ponies owner. If I managed to calm the pony down and hold its hoofs, he would give it to me. For free.

I still have no idea how I managed to calm the blue roan's temper and why he didn't just crash my skull with one of his hoofs. But it worked out.

And that's the story of how Jay came into my possession. How I became a cowgirl; and how I managed to keep us alive without selling Burns.

A nice dream for once.

Being aware of what's happened last night, it's hard to pretend not to be in love with Finnick. He comes up to our floor after breakfast. I'm not sure what we're gonna do today. Since it's raining outside, we can't go swimming again; too bad.


End file.
